


The More, The Merrier

by stelesandwands



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Horny Isaac, Isaac POV, Jealous Allison, M/M, Multi, Oblivious parents, Threesome, first time writing smut kill me why did I choose multi, like super horny god Isaac keep it in your pants, nebulous 3B taking some of canon but mostly not, thank god that's so awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelesandwands/pseuds/stelesandwands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isaac is horny/in love with these two other idiots who are also in love but yes like I said they're idiots so what's the solution?? THREESOME OF COURSE.</p><p>Or in which Isaac manages to convince the two most sexually uptight people he knows to get over themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coals and a Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is such bad decision making because this is first time smut writing and YEAH LETS GO STRAIGHT TO THREESOMES!!! I'm so sorry. Please tell me what's not good bc some of it won't be.

Isaac has an issue. Hanging heavy between his legs. His dick is completely indecisive and it's tearing him up. His raging hard-on for not one, but _two_ people -notably two people who've dated- is starting to wear on his forearms and nerves.

He never thought he'd fall for Allison. She did try to stab him. It's tug of war flirtations, strip teases when the parents are home, fixing mussed hair and makeup, ignoring each other coming out of broom closets. It's filthy and fast and Isaac lets her take control. She's strong and she's icy, a sharp contrast to his burning body. They hide it but they don't, from themselves and others both. They pretend he doesn't whisper her name into the skin of her neck, pretend she doesn't spend more time near his mouth than the rest of him. That he doesn't take nearly as much pleasure in groping her as running his hands up her sides, hovering his lips just next to hers.

Isaac was lost to Scott the moment they locked arms on the lacrosse field, after Isaac got turned. He smells like fabric softener, cloves and a slight bitterness, that Isaac can only identify as exhaust from his dirt bike. It's more gentle, Scott runs hot, more like coals than Isaac's bonfire and keeps him stable. Neither of them are very sure of themselves. Lydia and Stiles are both suspicious, not really buying the alpha's infatuation with Kira. They haven't done anything really, just long looks and unnecessary brushing of limbs. To the point of Mrs McCall clearing out one of the rooms for him, and Scott looking strangely disappointed when Isaac moved his clothes.

So Isaac has a problem. The trouble is, he doesn't have anyone to talk to. Boyd and Erica are gone, Derek has shut down since Jennifer and Cora. He considers talking to Danny about it, but they don't really know each other all that well. He talks to Ethan instead.

Surprisingly, when not around Aiden, he's a decent guy. He doesn't have a solution though. All he can think of is a threesome. Which Isaac would be completely okay with, but he knows Allison wouldn't.

When he gets home that night, he knocks on Scott's door. The first time since Isaac got thrown at the wall. When Scott opens the door, a small smile pulls up his jaw, highlighting the uneven symmetry. He's in the tank top so thin Isaac is sure, even the slightest pull on his part, would rip it all the way down the middle.

"Isaac. What's up?" Scott leaves the door open, falling back onto his bed before propping himself on his elbows.

Isaac stands awkwardly, "Um." He's not even sure what he came here to say really, 'Hey you're hot, I'm hot, Allison's hot.. We should do it.' Isaac groans, flopping onto the bed next to Scott so they're both lying horizontally across the bed. "I don't know dude, I'm confused." Scott snorts, nodding in agreement. "No. Not about the whole 'door in your mind' and the Shadows." He pauses, gauging Scott's expression. "What are-" he swallows, throat dry, "What are we doing, dude? You and me. Because we aren't- we aren't friendly, and we definitely aren't brotherly."

Scott stiffens next to him, muscles bunching. He sits up, turning to face Isaac, who has mimicked him. There's complete silence, Mrs McCall's heartbeat absent from the house. "I don't know. I mean- I'm not- I don't like-" Scott let's out a breath, head dropping and looking at Isaac, up through his eyelashes.

Isaac is completely not responsible for the trickle of arousal permeating the air. Definitely not responsible when it thickens, his body reacting to Scott's suddenly very near body. Isaac's eyes flutter, closing the space between their mouths.

Scott's breathing hitches, freezing in place. Isaac doesn't let himself panic, tilts his head downward, separating their lips. A whispered no makes him look up, only to be met by Scott's closed eyes. The lanky teenager presses forward, Scott's hands grabbing Isaac's nearest leg and pulling himself onto Isaac's lap.

They fall backwards onto the mattress, Scott's fingers wound into the soft curls at the base of Isaac's head. His tongue is running along the roof of the blond's mouth, making him shiver. Scott's other hand runs up under his shirt. Isaac's hips hitch up involuntarily, making Scott groan, tongue going further his mouth, winding around the blonde's.

Who isn't doing much better, getting horizontal with Scott hadn't been part of the plan. It had been an improbable hope, for the distant future, /maybe/. Turns out he'd underestimated the power of hormones. That's why when Scott grinds down with excruciatingly slow precision, Isaac's head snaps back, gasping for air.

Scott growls his approval, nosing at the hinge of Isaac's jaw. Moving downward, he licks along his collarbone; nipping upward next to the smooth ridge of his Adam's apple and throat. Isaac grapples with the hem of the tank top, Scott smoothly lifts off, throws his shirt to some corner of the room. Isaac's shirt is next, before Scott is back down on his mouth.

For all the gentle aspects of their relationship up to this point, this was not one of them. Isaac tugged at Scott's lip, pulling at his shoulders to have Scott on the bottom. He dives his mouth to the line between the brunette's pecs, licking a stripe up to the hollow of his throat. Rolling his hips, Isaac bites under Scott's collarbone. He gets an aborted whimper in response, prompting Isaac to suck the mark, licking it and then following the bone back to Scott's throat.

Scott growls, the alpha in him taking over as he flips them again. Scott brings his hand to Isaac's nipple, tweaking and pulling at it. His eyes bore into Isaac's as he lowers himself to the other one, taking it between his teeth gently and holding it there. Isaac shouts, eyes glowing hips jerking up to meet Scott's grinding movement.

"Scott. If you want to go any further, we should do it now. I'm," he gasps as Scott leaves a love bite in the join between his neck and shoulder. "I'm not going to last a lot longer."

Scott chuckles, "Me either. But we always have tomorrow, don't forget." Isaac is about to whine in protest when Scott's fingers find the outline of his dick through his pants.

Scott leans in to kiss Isaac again, trailing his fingers up to the head, straining to be let out of Isaac's pants. The alpha pulls it out, red tip so hard the skin is pulled back. Scott presses the tip into Isaac's stomach, making him hiss, grabbing Scott's bicep. He's fighting his claws, willing them to not scratch the other teenager. He feels the button and zipper being let go, releasing some of the pressure around his crotch. Scott's fingers push past the waistband of his underwear, to the base of his dick.

He strokes upward, biting a nipple and Isaac is gone, barely choking out a warning. Hot, white ropes cover Isaac's chest, hips bucking under Scott's weight. Somehow, through the haze of his orgasm, Isaac finds Scott's cock in his loose shorts. Already slick with precum, he brushes the outline, holding the base and using the other hand to slide along the top. Scott doesn't last a lot longer, Isaac bites his lip and it's over.

Scott collapses on Isaac's left, breathing heavy. He lets out a breathless laugh, "Well. I guess that answers your question." Isaac grins at the ceiling. "But you smell like Allison. Does she know about this?" Scott frowns, turning his head to look at Isaac.

"No. I haven't-" Isaac stops short, before giving up on trying to smooth over the situation, "I can't choose between you two. And I know neither of you are over each other." He chances a look at Scott, who's looking stiff and uncomfortable. "I mean, you guys are both- okay I'll be straight with you. The best solution I can think of, is for it not to be a situation. That we just give up on lying to ourselves. We all like each other, we shouldn't deny ourselves."


	2. melting ice and cooling bonfires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison is difficult (but not really) to convince. Montage of pouty Isaac and Scott making puppy eyes at her until she gives in because goddamnit these boys are cute /and/ hot okay and she has weaknesses too. Okay but Scott and Isaac are both very oblivious in acknowledging that wow !!1!!! threesomes are not normal ?/ //?//?? what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> less sex in this one!!! BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS SCISAAC FIRST TIME!SEX SO DON'T BAIL NOW

 

"So what are you suggesting, a threesome?" Scott laughs, rolling his eyes before noticing Isaac's straight expression. "You're kidding me. I- Oh. Actually, I guess- I guess that could work. If Allison agrees."

  

Isaac sighs, arm flopping over his eyes. He has no idea how to get Allison to even consider the ideai the idea. "Fuck. She's going to flip." Scott nods emphatically, grinning sheepishly, "It'll have to be slow." Isaac hates strategies; ever since his dad died, there hasn't really been anyone able to stop him from doing what he wants. "You have to help me, okay?" Isaac eyes the other insistently.

 

Scott sighs, "Fine. But before we go into this, what- what are we?" His eyebrows crease and his mouth shrinks and dammit, there are the puppy eyes. Isaac really needs to learn how to resist those.

 

Meanwhile, he shrugs. "Boyfriend? Friend with benefits?" He questions, Scott's eyes crinkling in relief at the first one, nodding. "Okay. Boyfriend it is." He smiles a little nervously, before laughing at Scott's half lustful, half earnest expression. "I'm going to go do homework before the new English teacher really finds a reason to hate me." Seriously though, Mrs Townend has a major stick up her ass.

 

The next day at school, Isaac makes out with Allison in a favorite spot of theirs, a nook just behind the stairs. Isaac is beyond glad Allison isn't a werewolf, she can't smell the serious lust Scott had been oozing all over him this morning, eating breakfast. Maybe it shouldn't be this easy to switch between partners, but he really couldn't care less. It's working for now, and that will (probably) outweigh the negatives which might come later.

 

His leg is right up to her mid thigh, and he'd almost been able to slide it up all the way. But she'd pulled away and glowered at him until he stopped. His hands are at the hem of her sweater, fingers warm and teasing just underneath it. Whenever he gets too ambitious, she digs her nails into his neck, making him wince and ease off. She has him pressed against a wall, nipping love bites that heal immediately at the hinge of his jaw. They're almost painful but things with Allison always are; just on the verge of too much.

 

Things are just about to get heavy when Allison pulls away, saying that they're going to be late. She can claim indifference all she wants, he knows that she's more than interested. It doesn't mean he's not impressed by her scary self-control. She walks out as if she'd dropped something in the corner, completely hiding her flustered heartbeat. Isaac doesn't bother. He enjoys the frustrated looks he gets from Allison, when he gets a smidge of lipgloss off his lips with his thumb. He's constantly giving her once-overs, being a complete douchebag. He can see her looking frustrated, but it's all an act. He can hear her heartbeat quickening, can practically feel the want permeating his skin. He always does that kind of thing near the end of class, when she's sure to pull him into a corner and make him gasp.

 

He does this in Chemistry, can see Scott eye them as they're practically out the door the moment the bell rings. He sits down at lunch later, and the twins wrinkle their noses. They don't comment on the other scent they find, but Ethan shoots him a quick, questioning glance, which Isaac shrugs at. He's cocky, making sure Allison can see him murmur things in Scott's ear, brings his foot up Allison’s leg. Scott is too, smirking into his food, trailing his hand up Isaac's neck. Allison knows that's scent marking, Scott's practically peeing around Isaac; looking at her the whole time. It doesn't last a lot longer before she confronts Scott, "What the hell was that?" she asks him. She thinks they're all out of earshot, but Isaac is lounging behind a pillar, hearing every inflection in her voice.

 

"What was what?" Scott asks innocently.

 

"Scent marking Isaac. What was that? I'm allowed to be around him, you know." She spits back.

 

"I know. I also know that you're the one who broke it off, and you're acting a lot like the one dictating things right now." Scott replies, voice cool but with definite anger behind it.

 

"Yeah. But Isaac is screwing around with me. Not you. I don't really like the idea of my ex rubbing himself all over him, while trying to have fun." She's lost the heat in her voice, and it turns quietly resentful.

 

"Well. This is awkward, isn't it? Isaac didn't tell you? We're both screwing around with Isaac. He doesn't really care." Allison makes a small noise, whether of hurt or disbelief, Isaac can't tell. "Isaac!" Scott shouts, maintaining the illusion. "Isaac, c'mere, I need you!" Isaac waits a few counts before running out toward them, looking confused.

 

"Yeah? Hey, Allison." He makes eye contact for a couple of seconds, met by a frosty glare.

 

"Isaac. Are you and Scott sleeping together?" She phrases it more like a demand than a question, mouth in a straight line.

 

"Oh. Uh." When Scott and he had gone over this kind of situation, Isaac hadn't been scared shitless. "Not yet. We had plans for tonight though, if you want to join." He tries to keep his calm, smirking lewdly at her.

 

She rolls her eyes, flipping him the finger. "Fuck you both. You both know that Scott and I aren't exactly over each other. And you definitely both know Isaac and I are-" she frowns, "together."

 

"We know." Scott blurts out. "That's why we did it. It makes no sense to stay apart, if we all want to be together."

 

Allison looks bewildered, before scoffing. She flips them off again, marching toward her car. Isaac starts off toward her but Scott stops him, palm flat against his chest. His chest is rumbling, making Isaac's eyes flash gold. Scott is barely containing a whining sound, he's giving half whimpers, and Allison either doesn't hear or doesn't care. Isaac has nothing but respect for her, understands her pretty well, he guesses, but he doesn't understand this. This is dumb. Allison isn't dumb. She can see this is the best of options, and Isaac is confused beyond belief. Allison isn't making sense. He knows she at the very least appreciates Isaac's body, she's still hung up on Scott- though she's far better at hiding it than him- and she has no reason to say no. Either the both of them are being completely blind, or Allison is being unreasonable. Isaac glances at Scott, who looks just as confused. No. It's definitely Allison. 

 

He can still smell the embarrassment and pain in the air. Her perfume just gives flavor to the pulse, making it easier to track and identify. Scott, Isaac knows, has either not done this at all, or had done it ages ago, werewolf instinct coming naturally to him. It's crazy how much Isaac likes Scott's beta form. He hasn't shifted completely yet; he's still too worried about the Door. The one that has Stiles distant and at the counsellor's office. The one that makes Allison so jittery, she has to collide her body with Isaac's to keep herself from shaking. No one mentions it; least of all Allison, who'd said, since their first day back, that she 'had it under control'. She doesn't. Isaac knows, because he's the only one truly exposed to it.

 

The rawer the emotion, the closer to herself she is and she can't hide. Isaac isn't worried, the longer she stays in his arms, the less she shakes. The proximity helps her, he's her anchor now, which is a pleasantly unexpected change. He bids Scott goodbye, deciding that maybe, they were the fools after all. The alpha doesn't look away from the floor, barely nodding in acknowledgement.

 

The windows are electrified -still- and Isaac is sure she likes him to come weak. Where they're equals, where he can't shift and she's the same as him. He collapses through the window, and good God, she's angry, the voltage is all the way up to seriously-injure-a-human-on-contact. She has her ring daggers placed almost elegantly to his throat and right fingers. "Get out or I'll cut you and make it sizzle with wolfsbane." She's looking him in the eye but she might as well not be; her eyes aren't Allison's, they're vague and unfocused, not huntress eyes.

 

"Allison?" Tentatively, he murmurs, she stays stock still, not even acknowledging him. Her joints are locked, but when he shifts, she hisses at him to get out. "Allison!" He's shouting, but unmoving, he's frantic, the brown eyes are completely dead, not tracking him with her eyes at all. Swiftly, he knocks her to the ground, twisting her wrists behind her back. He takes the ring daggers, flips her over with his weight still pinning her in place.

 

He doesn't know what to do, he can't try to activate the healing process like with the Oni, and this isn't the same. She isn't cold. She's just... vacant, Allison isn't even awake, might be dreaming, or just completely out of control. He doesn't want to hurt her, can't even bring himself to pinch her in case he miscalculates his strength. He bends down, pressing his lips firmly against hers, and pinches her nose. Her chest heaves for a couple of seconds, needing air, before he feels her muscles contract as she hits him.

 

"Isaac! What the fuck are you doing?!" She's gasping, breathing heavily, hair rumpled at the back where she lay down on it. He holds up the daggers in response, and her eyes narrow in confusion before she snaps into realization, "Isaac, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. One minute I was getting up to check the noise from my window, the next I'm being asphyxiated."

 

Isaac gives a tight shrug, eyebrows still furrowed in concern. He leans forward, hand slowly capturing the base of her skull and moving her toward him. Her mouth is soft, smooth and her hair is silky in his fingers, her breathing is still uneven, and is getting worse instead of better so he pulls away. They both sit cross legged on the floor. She looks him dead in the eye, assessing. "Why are you even here, Isaac." It's a statement, not a question, but Isaac sighs, ruffling his hair.

 

"Is it really so ridiculous? To be with two people?" Allison's mouth closes tightly, and he can see that jawline clenching as he speaks. "Allison. You- we clearly have mutual feelings toward for other, to what extent, I have no clue. We're both in love with Scott, don't try and deny it. He's a good person and he's a rock and we need him. And Scott loves us too. I'm sure of it." He pauses, eyes flickering from either one of hers, "Why should we be denied the things we all love? Keeping us apart is what will hurt people, not the opposite."

 

"Isaac. It's wrong. People have two parents, not three. We have a soulmate, not two. And what about your lifelong mates?"

 

Isaac snorts. "That's fairy tales, and miraculous cases being brought down and believed in by teenagers 'in love'. We should all know by now, that not everyone has a soulmate, and maybe some people have two."

 

"I'll- I'll think about it. I'll text you later, okay?" She holds Isaac's gaze, worrying her lip.

 

"Uh- you can. Of course. But I don't think I'll be- available until tomorrow morning, basically." Allison's eyebrows shoot up toward her hairline, presumably remembering Scott and Isaac's 'plans' for tonight. "Which, for the record, you are totally still invited to." 

 

She shakes her head, "I'm not going to be going to that," her hair falls in front of her face, and she tucks it behind her ear, "Plus, I think we'd all agree it's probably not good to have a lethal, out-of-control bed partner." Isaac sighs.

 

"I guess you're right.  Maybe another time," he smirks. "Bye, Allison. See you tomorrow." He squeezes her hand and jumps out the window, avoiding the windowsill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ISAAC IS SPIDERMAN (sorry klara batman swoops from buildings Isaac has special powers).  
> beta-ed by the magical klara (im_an_idjit) who puts up with my severe lack of commas and interesting words
> 
> i have a tumblr wow (notdeadallison) c:


	3. sex on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY DO IT GOOD GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um. scott has a mini-'but i'm not gay crisis' which is soon solved by ~teenage hormones~ dw he doesn't have an emotional breakdown and it is literally like two aborted sentences.  
> yes i did shamelessly rip off a kings of leon song title; just consider it good taste on my part ok

Scott isn't surprised when Isaac comes home alone, he is surprised  
when he learns of Allison's decision. "She'll consider it? Seriously?  
Then why didn't she come back here with you?"  
  
Isaac doesn't really know what to say, and he fidgets with the hem of  
his sweater. His eyes smoothly move away from Scott's, mouth hanging  
open a little. Scott's eyebrows raise, which makes Isaac grin a  
little, because Scott spends way too much time around Derek.  
  
"Allison lost control again. She's afraid to hurt either of us." Scott  
nods, shrugging in resigned acceptance. "So. How are- uh." Isaac's  
blushing, from the tips of his ears, trailing down his neck.  
  
Scott watches, fascinated, and brushes down the other's face,  
following the stain of red. "How about here?" He smirks at his beta,  
tugging at his shirt while taking off his own.  
  
Isaac just rolls his eyes, smoothly removing his shirt. He's about to  
comment on how ridiculous this all is, when Scott's mouth is on his  
own. Somehow it's dirtier than yesterday, filthy, promising things  
that's going to happen to the other end of his body. Scott's is  
twining his tongue around Isaac's, sucking on it.  
  
They pull away, Scott's hands shaking a little as he undoes they're  
pants. Isaac pouts a little, "You okay?" Scott nods a little, heart  
rate slowing a little bit and he lets out a breath.  
  
"I just always thought I was straight. This is... this is kind of new for me."  
  
Isaac pulls off his pants, smiling a little, "It's okay. You'll be in  
control. I've only done it with a guy once. A few days after I got  
turned. It wasn't great, but it wasn't bad either." He shrugs,  
shucking off his underwear.  
  
At which point he realizes that the stare Scott is giving him, is not  
only appreciative but also assessing. Like he's thinking where his  
hands are going to go, soon he's throwing Isaac on the bed. Pressing  
their lips together for a short moment, before moving down the other's  
chest, leaving hot puffs of breath along the way.  
  
He gets to Isaac's dick and swallows, eyes flicking up to where  
Isaac's face which is looking down toward the Alpha. Scott takes a  
breath, and licks a stripe up from the base of Isaac's dick up to the  
head. The other sucks in a breath, hissing when Scott's tongue  
explores the rounded tip.  
  
Slowly, Scott lowers his mouth down, sinking around Isaac. He glances  
at his beta, taking in the sight of Isaac gripping the sheets, head  
thrown back and neck exposed. Scott pushes all the way down, growling  
deep in his throat, causing his throat muscles to spasm around Isaac.  
Who, impressively, manages to keep from snapping his hips, arching his  
back and clamping down onto Scott's duvet. His claws are starting to  
shred it, and he hopes Mama McCall will just amount it to general  
werewolf business and won't ask questions. Scott is a terrible lia-  
Crap.  
  
Scott's mouth is hollowed out, starting a gentle suction before  
gaining confidence. He sucks harder, getting Isaac to lose control a  
little, his throat muscles grasping at the very tip of his cock.  
Isaac's hips roll a little, Isaac using every ounce of his control to  
not pump in and out of Scott's mouth. He grits his teeth, whispering  
an apology. Which makes Scott grin and do it again. Holy  _fuck_.  
  
Scott moves then, sliding up before mouthing downward again. One of  
his hands cups Isaac's balls, finger tracing his hole. He pushes  
gently, and Isaac's body gives a little before clenching. Scott's  
moaning a little and Isaac is just so close. He tells Scott, who then  
proceeds to go all the way down, holding Isaac down with one hand  
spanning his waist. He groans around Isaac, clenches his throat and  
pushes his finger all the way in.  
  
And that's it. Isaac is gone, eyes rolling back into his head a little  
and gives up on control. His hips snap up, making Scott grunt, hold  
him down harder. He holds back a shout, holding his breath before  
letting it gasp out. His eyebrows are knitted together and he rolls  
and arches until he settles, Scott sitting on his haunches, smirking  
at him. "That good huh?" Isaac just lays there, panting a little,  
boneless.  
  
In one fluid motion he's gripping Scott's dick, jacking him off for a  
short while until his Alpha joins him on the other side. Of course,  
them being teenagers, some amount making out and grinding later,  
they're both ready to go again. Isaac is looking into Scott's eyes,  
searching for any signs of fear. He looks a little nervous overall,  
but Isaac helps him out, gives him the lube and flips over, on his  
knees and elbows.  
  
Scott groans a little at the sight, hands trailing over Isaac's skin.  
He slicks his hands up with lube, warming it. He brings a finger to  
Isaac, holding it just on the rim. He doesn't push, just circles it  
with the very tip of his finger. Isaac starts a little when Scott's  
blunt fingernails scratch him. He forces himself to relax, and the  
brunet slowly pushes his finger past the ring of muscle.  
  
Isaac takes a deep, shuttering breath, Scott's finger traveling ever  
deeper. He twists and crooks it, stretching his beta a bit, before  
slowly adding in another. He pauses, Isaac's muscles refusing the  
intrusion. Eventually the pressure eases, allowing the second to slip  
by. After adding the third, Scott finds Isaac's prostate, brushing up  
against it and making him shiver.  
  
"Isaac? Can I?" Isaac nods furiously, hips jolting backwards a little  
to meet Scott's hand.  
  
Isaac makes a small, pained noise when the fingers leave his body. He  
doesn't have to wait long until he feels the head of Scott's cock in  
his ass. Scott pauses, fingers flexing at Isaac's hips, curling them  
inwards toward his palms when his claws start to emerge. He  
practically glides all the way in, speeding up near the end. The other  
guy Isaac had sex with wasn't small, but he definitely didn't feel  
like this. And Isaac had been a virgin back then.  
  
Scott's filling up every inch that could possibly be filled; he's not  
particularly big; Isaac would've noticed. It's just that the situation  
is enormous in itself. He checks over his shoulder at Scott, and finds  
the alpha practically biting off his own lip, trying to restrain  
himself. "Scott. You can move, you know." Scott's eyes snap open, red,  
and he nods, eyebrows furrowing in concentration.  
  
Isaac tries to stay like that, to be able to see Scott, but his neck  
starts to hurt the position. It's also harder to buck that way. Both  
of them let loose at a little; Isaac grunts louder and louder, until  
he has to shove his face into the mattress. That's not ideal either,  
because Isaac can't breathe, but Scott must like the wide expanse of  
his back. The brunet leans forward, laying his chest across Isaac's  
back. He licks the knobs of Isaac's spine, biting the muscles between  
his shoulder blades.  
  
Isaac almost wants him to draw blood, to see if it would take the same  
amount of time as a human to heal. If Isaac concentrates (which he  
can't right now) he can stop the healing process. Someday, Scott and  
he (hopefully Allison too) will try that. Isaac wants a scar, not a  
tattoo, like Derek, which has to be burned in, a scar. Hopefully one  
Scott gives him.  
  
Suddenly Scott tilts to the side a little, providing him better  
access. Isaac shoots back up onto his elbows, gasping and rocking  
backward to meet Scott's thrusts. He's breathing shallow and fast,  
Scott speeding up, "Isaac Im going to-" his voice breaks off and he  
clutches the other's hips, nails digging in and holding him in place.  
Isaac's jacking himself off and soon enough he's done too, clenching  
around Scott and making him hiss through clenched teeth.  
  
The bedsheets are definitely ruined. At some point earlier, they'd  
forgotten their claws and completely shredded the bedding. How they  
were going to explain an entire set of sheets, they had yet to figure  
out. Once everything's in the washing machine, and they've both  
successfully gotten rid of each other's shirts again, sucking hickeys  
along their collarbones, Scott hears Melissa come in. He throws  
Isaac's shirt back to him, checking for any incriminating stains on  
either of them.  
  
Isaac sneaks up the stairs, going back to his room and Scott goes to  
greet his mom. Isaac flops back onto his bed, lays on his back, feet  
hanging over the edge. He hears Melissa ask where he is, but doesn't  
come downstairs, he and Scott have been trying to keep the  
supernatural powers exposure to a minimum. She's still suspicious of  
them, no matter how much she might love Scott, she doesn't trust him  
anymore. It's as if she's waiting for the ball to drop.  
  
Scott hates this, Isaac knows, because every time Melissa shows a  
little fear, his scent sours with stress and sadness. She yells for  
him, and he walks down, eyes crinkling as he smiles and hugs her. "Hi  
Mrs McCall." She rubs his shoulder and the little creases in her  
forehead fold into each other, asking them both if they've done their  
homework.  
  
"Supernatural activity is not a valid excuse to fail at  
non-supernatural life." She insists this every time they're all  
together and school comes up. Dinner's fine and it's quiet, Scott and  
he keep it tame because they both agree it's pretty gross to do stuff  
with your mother right there.  
  
They go to 'sleep', waiting for Mrs McCall to slide out of her  
slippers and into her bed. The moment her breathing levels out, Scott  
is in Isaac's room, further from Melissa. There's nothing to really  
say, so instead they lie back doze off, hoping she'll be too worn out  
by today's shift to wake up early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this because i feel filthy. i wrote 90% of this sitting next to strangers on public transport. also this is quickly falling into the PWP category I HAVE LITERALLY NOTHING FOR THEM TO SAY EXCEPT 'we should fuck w allison man that would be so hot'  
> as always ily klara. [whispers] leave me comments so i can squirm a little


	4. more is more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome!! Finally!! Scallisaac threesome!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha get it because less is more.

The next morning proves successful in avoiding Mrs McCall's suspicion.  
Isaac teases Scott on the bike, rolling his hips and resting his chin  
on the alpha's shoulder. Snuffling into his neck, he presses his lips  
on the hinge of his jaw. Scott jumps, barely keeping the bike from  
swerving, "Isaac!" The blond smirks, muttering a sorry against his  
neck that has Scott batting him away, shivers down his spine.  
  
He parts from Scott the moment he sees Allison, leaving him very  
frustrated. A few minutes into the broom cupboard makeout, the door  
opens, admitting Scott. Allison seems surprised for .2 seconds before  
she pulls him in. They spend some very interesting minutes, with  
Allison in the middle, alternating between the two guys and grinding  
against Allison and one of them makes out with her, the other trails  
kisses down her neck, his hands up her sides.  
  
They end up being half an hour late to first period. Which annoys Allison  
to no end, and she doesn't talk to Isaac until lunch. When he tries to  
play footsie with her in English, she pins his foot to the ground. Her  
heel hooks under his pant leg and stabs him. She holds it there, just  
barely letting his skin stay intact. Scott didn't fare any better in  
History, because he makes a grimace at Isaac in the hall, flicking his  
eyes toward her.  
  
At lunch she smiles at Lydia and Kira, discussing dresses for Junior  
Prom, and if they were planning on accepting any invitations to real  
Prom. Lydia was considering one apparently, while Kira just shook her  
head, smiling shyly. After the initial crush on Scott, she'd seemed to  
move on, eyeing a boy who quickly glanced back down at his tray. Isaac  
murmured things to the twins, barely moving his lips and they  
responded similarly. They wanted to know if Scott was having 'mind  
door' issues. Scott hadn't given them pack membership yet, and they  
were pretty much desperate. Insider information from Isaac was traded  
with a better fake ID, concert tickets, anything Isaac wanted really.  
  
Scott just shook his head every time he saw Isaac with free stuff. It  
didn't really bother him, he just asked Isaac to feed them a little  
bit of false information every now and then. Scott McCall, True Alpha,  
was mocking the twins silently. What he wasn't, was having 'mind door'  
issues.  
  
He'd admitted to Isaac that he'd gotten under control, although  
sometimes his hands shook a little and he breathed loudly. Isaac made  
sure he held them when this happened, lifting them to his heart. The  
constant thud seemed to calm him, bring him back under control.  
Allison noticed too, he knew, but to a lesser extent because her door  
was still struggling to be shut. It allowed monsters through,  
shredding up her mind, bit by bit.  
  
Curiously, once the final bell rang, releasing students from their  
lessons, Allison sped toward Scott's bike. "So. Isaac will be in the  
car and you'll follow on the bike?" She's huffing a little, smirking  
at their bewildered expressions, "Do you not want to anymore? Right.  
So, my dad's going a couple towns over, for a big weapons deal, which  
means we have the place to ourselves until Saturday night. He's going  
to text me when he leaves the hotel." Isaac and Scott blink, nodding  
in confirmation, the former walking off with the brunette  
toward her car.  
  
They beat Scott there, but after that it's just a frenzy of getting  
upstairs as fast as possible. Once they're safely in her room, with  
everything locked up tight, the buttons on Allison's blouse pop with  
the sudden wrench from Isaac. Similarly, Scott almost shreds his own  
in the hurry to get off all their clothes.  
  
Allison shoves Isaac back, making him land with a soft rush of air on  
her mattress. Slowly but surely, she crawls up his body, tongue  
licking bits of skin on her way up. Scott slides in beside her, starts  
nipping at Isaac's forearm. His hands run up toward a nipple, before  
scratching down lightly. Meanwhile, Allison leans on her elbows,  
clutching Isaac's head as they make out. Her bare form snaps down,  
grinding against Isaac's hard dick.  
  
Soon enough, Allison's lowering herself onto Isaac, pinning him down  
so he can't speed up the process. She sinks down all the way, sitting  
on him, Isaac can't take the lying down, so he sits up, lessening the  
depth. It means she has access to his neck though, biting under his  
chin, kissing down his throat.  
  
Scott's been slowly jacking himself off the whole time, but suddenly,  
he grips Isaac's waist, lifting him and Allison up. He flips them,  
Allison on her back with Isaac above. Leaning in, he touches his  
tongue to Isaac's hole. He freezes, ass clenching before he lets out a  
breath, he rocks in Allison in small motions so Scott can keep rimming  
him.  
  
His tongue delves in deeper, slicking Isaac up. Once his fingers are  
covered with lube, he replaces his tongue with them. There's less  
stretch than yesterday, meaning that slides in faster. There's not as  
much resistance, but Isaac's clenching every now and then as he tries  
to hold back his climax. Sometimes, the blond stops, panting before  
leaning down and taking Allison's nipples into his mouth. She's already come  
once, nearing the edge of a second one.  
  
Knowing Isaac can't hold out much longer, he slides into the other boy  
slowly. Isaac cries out, eyes rolling and he holds on, refusing to let  
his orgasm take place before he and Scott are fucking in tandem. Soon  
enough they are, Scott holding Isaac's hips and Isaac holding  
Allison's waist and the headboard of her bed. He only lasts a couple  
more minutes, before groaning out a warning to Allison. Scott hisses  
as Isaac stills and clenches like a vice around his cock.  
  
Not wanting to stop Allison from reaching her climax again, Isaac  
mouths at her neck and breasts, biting the delicate skin around her  
nipples. They come together, Allison reaching up to pull Isaac's neck  
near her mouth. As they ride out their orgasms, Allison bites and  
sucks a giant hickey at the join of his neck and shoulder. Scott's  
nails begin to scratch him and he curls them into fists, fucking  
faster and more erratically. His teeth are clenched together, muscles  
taught as cords and he hisses out "Going to-" for Isaac to hear.  
  
Luckily, Isaac and Allison had finished, and he pushes Scott back and  
twists, so he's sitting on Scott's lap. In turn, Allison languidly  
moves over to sit on Scott's face. While her eyes flutter shut, her  
hands move down his torso, trying in vain to stop Scott from thrusting  
up to meet Isaac's movements halfway. It doesn't take long before his  
back arches, letting out a stifled groan, making Allison shiver.  
  
It's over. They've all climaxed and they're spent. Completely worn out  
and ready to pass out. First, Allison insists on cleaning up to not  
get her sheets ruined. So they do. Isaac decides to let the two of  
them shower together, sitting outside of the shower, leaning against  
the wall. Of course, they get distracted, he hears the slow, wet  
sounds of a blowjob and Isaac can't help getting hard again. He can  
practically taste Scott on his tongue, feel his cock brush up against  
the back of his throat.  
  
Allison, to her credit doesn't choke, and by the sounds Scott is  
making, she's not going halfway. Isaac twists his hand up his  
semi-alert dick, working back up to full attention. Scott is panting  
in the stall, and he's so close. So, so close, close enough that Isaac  
feeds off of it. His fingers dip under his balls, rolling them before  
bringing them back to his slit. He keeps breathing through his teeth,  
making sharp sounds whenever he hits a particularly good spot on his  
over-sensitized cock.  
  
He comes before Scott does, which is (he suspects) what the brunette was  
waiting for to give in, in the first place.  
  
They actually do end up cleaning up, before falling onto Allison's bed  
stark naked, with Isaac as the littlest spoon and Allison in the  
middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is epilogue and then it's over!!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhh coming out, what a fun experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by god! is this an update already! it's a miracle

Scott is sweating, and the two-person blow job has done nothing to  
stop him from stressing out. Never mind that it's been three months, that  
all their friends already know.  
  
Stiles had punched Scott, swearing at him, "Dude! Fucking threesomes?  
Is one just not enough? Fucking selfish, man. Not that I want to do  
you, because that's fucking gross. I've seen your dick since like, age  
five, I don't want that thing anywhere near me. God, remember that time  
you-" Scott had pounced on Stiles, tackling him to the ground and  
effectively making him swear to never speak of that. Apparently,  
Stiles was ticklish enough to give up on humiliating Scott. Isaac  
would have to investigate for future blackmail. Allison had looked  
vaguely amused, shaking her head and grinning when Scott looked back  
up at the two of them, tomato red.  
  
Lydia had just rolled her eyes, tapping the toe of her shoes against  
the floor, "Boys." She'd sighed. "Even if Allison hadn't told me the  
moment you'd propositioned, I would've figured it out. You don't need  
a werewolf nose when your lab partner's hands smell like something  
decidedly _not_ sodium hydroxide solution." Isaac's eyes had widened,  
flaming at the ears, but he and Scott both turned to stare at Allison,  
who'd just shrugged.  
  
Derek and the twins had just looked at them with mock disbelief. "No  
way." Derek had intoned in monotone, "How had I not noticed?" The  
twins had just smirked at them, acting like they were Derek's  
cheerleader cronies from a bad 2000's movie.  
  
Kira was the only one who'd had a worrying response, "Wait. You- The-  
All of you?!" Her eyes had tripled in size, before narrowing  
suspiciously, "You guys missed an awful lot of classes earlier this  
term. Please tell me you didn't get it on in school. Guys?" Scott  
looked down, hands fumbling a little and stammering while Isaac and  
Allison looked at her steadily. "Really?" She shrieked, startling  
herself, "In school? What if my dad had caught you? Do you know how  
awkward that would've been?" She whisper-shouted at them the rest of  
the day; various reasons they should be ashamed. ("This is a place for  
 _learning_ ," she'd hissed at Allison when she'd caught her and Isaac  
playing footsie in Math). Eventually, she just gave up, sighing and  
looking mildly disgusted when she saw them coming out of empty  
classrooms. Trying to preach the great things about private spaces,  
and the sanctity of public ones; it hasn't worked at all.  
  
But that was their friends. They were hiding behind the wall of the  
hallway leading into the dining room of the Argents' apartment. It was  
time, really. Derek, Sheriff Stilinski, Chris Argent and Mrs McCall  
were all behind that very thin wall. Scott let out a shuddering  
breath, squeezing both of their hands tightly before letting go,  
Allison leading the way back into the dining room.  
  
"We have an announcement to make." Her eyes dart toward Derek's whose  
face resonates 'get the fuck on with it' wonderfully, before going to  
her dad's, "Scott and I are back together, and-" she cuts off the  
weird smiles, focusing on her dad, "So are Isaac and I. And Scott and  
Isaac."  
  
There's dead silence. Before the sheriff pulls out his wallet, Derek  
looking suitably smug. "You were in on this, Hale. I'll let the inside  
information slide this time, but I'm onto you."  
  
Derek just sits there looking pleased with himself, until the parents' backs are  
turned and his eyes zero in on Isaac. He wrinkles his nose, making a  
face of disgust at the overwhelming smell of sex before standing up.  
In two strides, he's made it to Isaac, and he leans in, squeezing him  
for a brief, warm hug.  
  
Mrs McCall has her arms crossed, trying not to look amused while she  
raises her eyebrows at her son. Not a word has been spoken, and Scott  
is standing still, ducking his head after a few seconds of staring.  
She gives a short bark of laughter, throwing her arms around him.  
Scott visibly relaxes, melting into her embrace before she pushes him  
back, "Don't think for one second that Isaac can keep staying at our  
house though." His face pales, eyes wide and guilty. "God! Really? In  
the house? That's disgusting. Please don't tell me anything about your  
sex life ever again."  
  
Chris Argent gives a long winded sigh, giving Allison a pitiful look,  
before tossing over a fifty. "I'd bet on intelligence on your part."  
Allison's face tightens, before her dad pulls her in for a hug,  
placing a kiss on her forehead. "Whatever makes you happy,  
sweetheart." He looks like he's about to tear up, and he quickly  
catches Isaac's eye, suddenly looking decidedly less adoring-father  
and more weapons dealer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok bye.  
> lol jk. thank you for reading this! i'm now going to be writing about my actual otp (sterek) i have no idea where this scallisaac thing came from. be thankful this didn't spin off into an outside perspective of stiles and derek slowly falling in love. anyway. i'm writing a sterek raven boys!AU which i'm very excited about, it's going to sort of be like the raven boys, except it's mostly just the setting, not the plotline or anything. so watch out for that!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Klara a lot (im_an_idjit) she's the bestest ego booster ever and also a great beta ty a lot.
> 
> i have a tumblr (notdeadallison) in which i cry over sterek mostly


End file.
